


Desperate Acts

by adventureandstuff, WolfLink



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: A WHAT AM I DOING, Anger, Because she doesnt care, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, Im borrowing my cousins account, Jealousy, Max wants to get back at Nikki so damn bad, Revenge, Revenge doesn't work, Sorry Not Sorry, The funny thing is that literally nothing works on Nikki, They would have a cute Mother Daughter relationship most likely, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Verbal Humiliation, We are working on this together technically it was her idea, What Have I Done, When you write something that youre super proud of, Why Did I Write This?, i wanted to see Nikki and Gwen interact more, im trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventureandstuff/pseuds/adventureandstuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfLink/pseuds/WolfLink
Summary: Nikki breaks her arm when she falls out of a tree, and gets out of camp activities for the rest of the summer. Max is mad because of this and they get in an argument.Nikki really wants to be able to go outside and participate again, and is bored out of her mind. Meanwhile, Max tries to get revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll prob make an account soon and like do co-author or something. But tysm for reading! I'll make more soon but I'm also working on a crossover thing so updates might get slow.

Max fumbled with his hoodie, eyes on David which were full of disbelief.

"Wait... what?" A gasp escaped from the ten year old, desperation seeping though, as it was evident in how his voice came out.

"You heard me Max," David started with arms crossed as he looked down upon the younger other. "You should of told me that Nikki was doing something as dangerous as climbing a tree. Now she can't participate in camp activities for the rest of the summer!"

"Yeah, and it's especially bad that we're going to be sending home a kid with a broken arm." Gwen added, unenthusiastically. "And also the fact that it happened while we weren't supervising her while we should have been."

"I don't give a single fuck if you guys get in trouble or not!" Max seethed, angrily hissing almost like that of a snake. "Besides, at least that'll get this shithole shut the hell down!"

"Language, Max." David furrowed his brow, trying to show the boy that his behavior was not acceptable in any way.

Gwen groaned tiredly in reaction to the whole thing. This was all way too much. And she definitely did not need the thought of her only workplace being shut down because of one kid's stupid actions on her conscience today. But what was she supposed to do? All that she knew was that she did NOT want to have to live with her mother again.

"Max, why are you so upset about this anyway?" The female questioned after a short period of pure silence, words interrupting her previous moments of thought.

"Because!" The kid answered, staring up at her with a threatening expression, eyes cold and bitter while shooting daggers. Even though she was way taller and older than him, he showed no signs that he was afraid of her presence, and refused to back down, stubborn as a mule. "Nikki gets to get out of all the damn activities, on ACCIDENT, which I had tried to do for two fucking years, but with NO luck whatsoever!" His arms flailed in a dramatic movement while he paced back and forth quickly as he continued to rant. "Why would I NOT be pissed about this?!"

"Max." Gwen interjected, watching as Max stopped to listen to her, however still bearing that same frustrated appearance. "I think you need to calm down. There's no use in getting so worked up over something like this."

Max raised one of his fingers, getting ready to protest to her, at least until the door of the counselor's cabin swung open swiftly, revealing a girl with green hair walking inside, a cast strapped to her right shoulder which held up her arm. "Guys?" She spoke with uncertainty, glancing back at the doorway as she closed it. "Am I supposed to stay here or something? Because the Quarter Master said that-"

"Oh, wow!" Max cut her off, obvious sarcasm embedded in his tone as he wore an angry looking smirk. "Look who it is! Miss I'm-So-Important!" Even though there was a smile from his part, it could be easily told that it wasn't genuine from the way he expressed it, not to mention the eye twitches that he had.

"But that's not my name..." Nikki drifted off, kind of confused to how her friend was acting. Was it something she did? Or was he just in a bad mood in general? Well, whatever it was, it usually wasn't this extreme.

"Oh, Nikki! Glad you're here!" David put on a forced smile as he stepped in between the two children, doing so since he didn't want the situation before him to escalate into something horrid as it seemed that Max was willing to do something rash. He just had this vibe that he gave off when he was planning something, and David knew him long enough to know it was exactly what it was.

"Anyway, yeah, it think it would be wonderful if you could stay here while I take Max here and the rest of the campers to their activity of the day!" David obviously was putting on an act at that point, since he was literally gritting his teeth to keep up a happy grin, and it wasn't very difficult to see that it was all in a nervous manner.

"Well, okay." The aquanette shrugged with one arm, unfazed by how the counselor was behaving. "See you later Max!" She glimpsed at him before going to the desk to try to find something to do, Gwen agreeing to stay behind to keep an eye on her.

Max narrowed his eyes and growled in response, not saying a word as David hurriedly pushed him out of the room, waving to the two others as he did so.

"Hey! I'm not done here yet! I was JUST about to give poor Nikki here a little parting gift!" Max struggled, not strong enough to avoid being taken out of the cabin, however still trying anyway. "DAVID DAMMIT! Let me GO!" 

At this point David just picked him up by the hoodie and carried him out of there. Whatever present that Max said he had for Nikki, he did not want to find out what it was. And most likely Gwen didn't want to either, as told by the look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Max huffed at the male counselor, arms folded in defiance as he was set down from David's grasp, face making a fed up looking grimace. "What the hell was that for? I said I wasn't done there yet!"

David sighed in a slight exasperation and frowned at the child, then shaking his head. "Max, I took you out of there because I think that you shouldn't be around Nikki in the current state that you're in." He calmly explained as he knelt down to the other's level. He knew that he had to be patient with him, Max could get a little... riled up at times. He just needs to settle down for a while, away from Nikki. "You know, you should really feel sorry for her, she could of been killed when she fell from that-"

"I don't care!" Max shot back, glaring right into David's eyes, not flinching a single bit as he kicked the ground beneath him, tiny sprinkles of dirt hurling in the air, before landing on David. Some, however, got in his eyes, and he yelped and stood up in a fast motion, rubbing them roughly to try and pry the dirt out.

Max smirked as he watched tears well up in the corners of David's eyes from the rubbing, turning around to leave but pausing in place as soon as he heard the man's voice once more.

"Max!" He shouted. Somehow, it was hard to tell if he was upset or not.

And that was when Max ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SHORT I KNOW I TRIED 
> 
> Next part is Nikki and Gwen :D
> 
> After that is Max talking to Neil, probably. I need to add him in the tags, lolz.
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the story so far! Please comment what you'll like to see happen next! I'm always up for suggestions!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argg I want to make this story super angsty in later chapters
> 
> Be prepared to cry maybe. Idk if you will. But yeah.

"I'm BORED!"

The voice resonated thoughout the small cabin that they were in, followed by Gwen lowering her magazine and looking at the child with an eyebrow raised.

"Can't you just find something to do? Most kids here would probably kill to stay here while everyone else is outside with David." Gwen settled the magazine down on the desk in front of her, lowering her legs that she had placed on the surface, then standing up and walking towards the pouting ten year old sitting down on a seat nearby.

"No! There's nothing I wanna do!" Nikki immediately yelled back to her, hugging the cast on her right arm with her left, making sure that it was secure. "And I hate my stupid arm! I wish it could just heal faster!" Turning her head in the direction of the cast, she went on to issuing out loud commands to it, as though it could hear and understand her. "Heal! Faster! NOW!"

Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose, letting out an aggravated sigh. How was it only eleven in the morning and she was already tired? "Nikki, that's not going to work."

"I can sure as heck try!" She pepped up with determined eyes, before resuming her previous actions. "HEAL YOU FRICKIN' JERK!"

"Nikki."

"What?" The girl stopped and glanced over at Gwen, who was now in the chair next to her, a tiny sliver of defeat suddenly present in young campers expression as soon as the counselor's words finally set in.

"Nikki, I know you want to go outside and be with your friends, but you can't do that until your arm heals." Gwen sighed again, but this time it felt somber. "And shouting at your arm to heal isn't going to make you recover any faster."

"Yeah..." Nikki frowned and began to play with the strap of her cast, her usual happy go lucky way of talking gone and replaced with a quiet, slighty disappointed voice. "I guess you're right." That was before she lost all traces of being upset and bounced up energetically and enthusiastically, light bulb going off in her head.

"Hey, why don't we spin in our seats!" The type of chairs that they were siting on were the ones that were able to rotate back and forth, so Nikki started spinning back and forth one hundred and eighty degrees. "Like this!"

 "No, you probably shouldn't do that." Gwen replied unamused, perplexed look showing that she thought the aquanette was crazy.

"Aww, why not?" Nikki whined like a puppy dog with sad eyes. "I've got nothing better to do!"

"Why don't you just read something like I was?" Gwen suggested. Maybe this would get Nikki to relax a little bit and stop being so hyper for once. Besides, it would give her something to focus on while she had to stay inside. It was a long shot she admitted, but it never hurts to try, right?

"Read... something?" The girl tilted her head to the side, puzzled by what Gwen had said. "Why would I do that? Reading's boring and for nerds like Neil!" She stated defiantly as she crossed her arms (well, tried to anyway) in a very dramatic way.

"Actually, it isn't." Gwen answered. Did almost every kid think like this? Reading sure was underrated. "Reading can be pretty fun if you find something that you're interested in."

"Like your trashy magazines?"

Gwen rolled her eyes in an annoyed way in response to her question. "Yeah," She started off sarcastically and kind of bitter. "Like my trashy magazines."

Nikki stared up at the ceiling of the cabin for a few seconds, figuring out what to say. "So..." She pondered aloud, before continuing with another question. "Is there like... stuff about nature and everything?"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, there's books about everything. You know, while you're inside recovering from your injury, I could always order a nature book or two for you online so it would be easier to pass the time if you want."

Nikki appeared to lit up, eyes widening and sparkling. "Wait, really?"

"Of course. I feel really bad about you staying inside and all. It must really suck. Especially with someone who loves the outdoors at much as you. I mean, if Max got hurt, at least-"

Gwen suddenly felt something around her. She glimpsed to see what it was, and it was Nikki, hugging her. Well, with one arm, but she still considered it a hug.

"Thanks, Gwen!"

"It's no problem." She couldn't help but smile.

_The children here were actually really nice when you got to know them, huh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so cute to write. Such fluff. And I want little Nik to call Gwen, "Mom" at some point. *Scree*
> 
> Also, the fluff won't last for long! Expect some serious freaking revenge by Max in the next chapter! He's gonna do somethin reeeeaaallyy bad. Oh noes.
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading and feel free to suggest stuffs!


	4. Chapter 4

"So..." Neil started, before drifting off awkwardly. Max appeared to be in a really bad mood, and because of that Neil was really hesitant to begin a conversation in all honesty. _Whatever, it doesn't hurt to ask._

"What happened with you and Nikki?" Neil froze. He almost already regretted saying anything.

Max glared at Neil for a quick second, and had then stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie with a scowl set on his lips. If it wasn't before, it was now very apparent that Max was not up for discussion whatsoever.

"Nikki's just an asshole, that's what." Max finally spoke up.

"Well, what did she even do to make you so angry?"

"If you really want to know, Neil." Max had started off, words seeping with venom. "She ended up getting out of the camp activities for the rest of the summer, and she doesn't even seem to care. It really pisses me off."

"So you're mad at her for something she literally has no control over?" Neil asked, skeptical. "Max, you have to remember that Nikki breaking her arm and her wanting to get out of activities are two independent variables, and I'm pretty that she didn't even want to break her arm in the first-"

"Shut up with your science shit Neil." Max angrily cut him off. He was just not having it today. "Are you with me or not?"

"With you on _what_?"

Max pinched the bridge of his nose. "As in are you on my side or not?"

"Sorry Max. I believe I'm going to have to side with Nikki on this one." Neil explained as he glanced over at Max with a somber look.

" _Fine_ ," Max immediately answered as he started to head off, annoyed. "I'll find someone else that will side with me."

_Maybe someone who has personal beef with Nikki as well._

_Maybe the **FlowerScouts** will do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry is this late and short. I haven't been feeling the motivation to write anything so I just wanted to get this out to further the story a bit. But don't worry! There's a lot more to come! I'm just figuring out which ideas to implement to the story and what not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I might have next chapter focus on what happened before Nikki broke her arm, so it can be revealed to why Max is actually mad at her. Because I don't feel that he would get so angry at her over the current reason in the story. So look forward to that!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Max almost appeared to growl. If looks could kill, it would certainly be the one that Max had at the moment as he glared up at the girl perched upon the tree.

"Nikki, come down right now." He seethed, voice seeming to have a silent anger to it. "I want to talk to you."

"NO!" The girl immediately shouted back defiantly.

"You know what you did was wrong! Now come back down here!"

"I..." She had appeared to hesitate for the first time ever since he had met her. "I can't!" 

"Why?" Max narrowed his eyes as he focused his gaze upon the silhouette upon the tree that was Nikki. All of a sudden it grew dark and windy, and he now had trouble seeing her. If anything, all he really saw was her shadowy figure.

"Because! You'll be mad if I come down!" Even though it became windier and windier by the second, she didn't make the effort to hold on to a branch next to her on the tree, instead gripping the branch that she was sitting on tighter than before. She knew that if she remained up there she would be safe from Max's rage. Sure, she wasn't scared that often, but there was just something about the state that Max was currently in that would scare even someone like her. So she kept on shaking her head at him, refusing to give in and head down from the tree.

"I'll be angrier if you don't come down!" Max yelled back, obviously growing impatient with the aquanette. "And I promise I'll forgive you for what happened if you swear on a blood moon that you'll never tell a single soul about what you saw!"

Nikki grimaced. It was really hard to see with the wind blowing her hair in her face, but she still was able to hear Max well enough. "I didn't mean to find those pictures of your family and that letter! It was a dare for me to go through your stuff and see why you hate this camp so much! Blame Preston! He was the one who dared me in the first place!"

Max scowled. "I don't give a shit! You still went and did it anyway! You DO know that you don't have to listen to those stupid ass dares, right?!"

She stuck her tongue out. "Well, I didn't wanna be a wimp so-!"

Max looked even angrier at that moment, if that was even considered possible. But surprisingly, at the same time, he actually appeared a tiny bit hurt.

"Nikki."

She sighed before peering to the side of her in defeat. "Max... I'm so-" She was going to continue, at least until the branch she was resting on began to break because of the force of the wind against it, almost dangling off the edge of the tree. Nikki was at the end of it, so it was too late before she could safely jump to the other side to get down.

Max gave a startled yelp as he stepped back in shock, not sure how to help.

"Nikki!"

And in the blink of an eye, there was a snapping sound, and the branch that she was on was no longer attached to the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there you go. I'm gonna continue with the flashback chapters, I promise! But for the next chapter, onwards to the present!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked the story so far! And yes, suggestions, critiques, and comments are always welcome! In fact, I would really love it if you did, lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
